


Our Captain

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, M/M, Retirement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham & Makoto Hasebe, Makoto Hasebe & David Abraham
Kudos: 3





	Our Captain

Makoto savait que c'était lui qui allait prendre la relève de David, il a tellement appris avec lui d'être un des leaders de l'équipe et de la défendre.

Mais quand David a annoncé sa retraite cela lui a fait un petit choc car il n'était que son suppléant. 

Il s'est vraiment rendu compte de tout cela lors du dernier match de David avec les adieux puis le fait que David est allé voir Makoto et lui a donné le brassard en lui disant "Il est à toi je te fais confiance" 

Makoto commençait à pleurer et David pleurait déjà ils se sont pris dans les bras ils arrivaient pas à se lâcher. 

C'était si étrange, Makoto savait qu'il devait s'y faire mais que ça allait prendre du temps.  
Ne plus sentir la présence de David, ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés qui lui donne des conseils. 

"Tu sera toujours notre capitaine" dis Makoto à David juste avant que David parte vers de nouveaux horizon en Argentine

David embrasse le front de Makoto "Je te laisse l'équipe dans des bonnes mains" 

David allait continuer à soutenir l'équipe car ca a fait parti de sa vie et cela fait toujours parti de sa vie


End file.
